


There's an awful lot of awful things we could be thinking of

by Blupcretia_babe



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Eating, F/F, F/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blupcretia_babe/pseuds/Blupcretia_babe
Summary: So much has happened over the decades.





	1. Let's Only Think About Love

**Author's Note:**

> _But for just one day, let's only think about love._

So much has happened over the decades.

So much has gone wrong, and sometimes it's unbearable to think about just how much you and your friends have been through. Sometimes it makes you just want to curl up and cry and never exist again, and sometimes it makes you so numb to your life that you don’t even know what house you’re in or how long you’ve been awake.

But, sometimes if you’re lucky, you don’t think about any of that. Every once in a while, you get to just forget everything and have a nice day, relax.

Today, luckily, is one of those days.

\--

It’s raining lightly outside, just enough to be calming without being too loud. You’re curled up on the couch, reading some old book you took from Lucretia while she wasn’t looking. It’s nothing too interesting, just some good old-fashioned nerd shit. You still like reading it anyway, it makes you happy to keep up with what your partners are interested in. You can hear Barry working away on who knows what in the basement, a reminder that you aren’t alone here. It’s always a little easier to feel safe when you know someone else is around, you still have issues with being alone. You suppose that tends to happen after being stuck in some dumb umbrella for years.

Lucretia is out getting food for dinner tonight, you’re celebrating another year of being partners with both of them. Just the thought of that makes you happy, and you let out a content sigh. Two people love you genuinely, and you love them both with all your heart. You’d probably go through everything again just to keep them happy and safe...

No, no thinking about that. Focus on being here now, focus. _You’re okay, you’re safe. Okay? Okay. You’re okay._ You’re okay and you realize you missed the entire page you just read. Well, it’s not interesting enough to re-read, so you set the book down. Barry is making less noise downstairs now, so you figure you might as well go check on him. Your bones creak a bit as you get up, you’ve been sitting there for a bit too long. As you head downstairs, you start to notice it’s a bit _too_ quiet. There’s probably not really anything wrong, but you speed up your walk anyways. You consider calling out to him, but if he’s focusing that might disturb him, and you don’t want to do that.

You get to the stairs and nearly trip running down them, you might have started panicking a bit too much in such a short time. Once you’re down there though, you let out a breath that you didn’t know you were holding in. He’s just fallen asleep at his desk, and he’s snoring almost silently. He’s so cute and you almost feel bad waking him up, but you decide you should probably keep him from sleeping like this, otherwise, he’s just going to complain about his back the rest of the night. You nudge him awake and kiss his forehead, to which he replies with a yawn. He sits his head up groggily and looks like he’s about to say something, but you cut him off to tell him some very important information.

“Barry, babe, you have drool on your cheek.” You can’t help but let out a small laugh, and he wipes his face before replying.

”Is dinner ready? That better be why you’re waking me up from a _very_ important desk nap.” He smiles at you, you know he’s joking

You put on a dramatic voice, ”Sadly, our dearest Lucy still has not returned from the great food war. Nor has she started preparing tonight’s feast, but I’m afraid you must awaken from your slumber regardless.”

”But this was _the_ most important nap of the century, what could possibly need to interrupt such an important event?”

”I’m glad you asked, my dearest Barold, for I have something very important to tell you.” You pause, for dramatic effect of course. You take his hand and get on one knee, looking at him sincerely.

”I love you.” You kiss his hand, “Also, I don’t think you want to hurt your back over a desk nap.”

He chuckles at your antics, “I love you, too. And thank you for worrying about my old man back.” With that, he gets up, and he pulls you up as well. He gives you a quick kiss before stretching his arms, probably already a tad sore from him resting on them.

"You cool with taking a break to come sit with me upstairs? You've been hiding down here all day." You tease him a bit, but you really do want him to come sit with you.

"Darn Lup, I dunno, that nap was _really_ important." He says it with a smirk.

“Oh hush, you need to be awake for dinner anyways. Can’t very well eat in your sleep, unless you’ve been hiding that talent from me? I’d love to see you manage that, actually.” You’ve started leading him up the stairs as you talk.

“Okay okay, you’re more important than the nap. And I’d rather not choke in my sleep, thank you very much.” He ends it with a small laugh, it’s cute. With that, you’re both on your way to the couch upstairs. You hold his hand along the way, it’s always been a small comfort for you.  


You reach the couch and he sits down, leaning against the arm of it. Sitting next to him, you lean against him and get cozy pretty fast. He starts running his hand through your hair, to which you respond with some small happy chirps. Normally you’d be embarrassed to be so openly affectionate and vulnerable, but you trust him with all your heart. He eventually rests his arm around you, and you’re content with lying against him quietly. You feel safe here, snuggled close to one of the loves of your life and waiting on the other to come home. 

So safe and cozy, in fact, that you don’t notice yourself letting out a yawn before drifting off. He would call you out on being a hypocrite if he wasn’t falling asleep as well. The two of you rest quietly on the couch, waiting on your wife to come home.


	2. Fly Me To The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucretia finally exists.

After everything that has happened, you never thought you’d get to live peacefully again.

But here you are, snuggled up dead-asleep against your husband, safe and sound where you belong. Lucretia makes it back home while you’re asleep, and she decides it’s best to let you two rest for now. You’re grateful for it later, you needed the rest more than you had thought. It turns out that even small panics still drain you more than you’d like.

Eventually, you’re woken up by one of the best smells you think you’ve ever experienced. You move Barry’s arm off of you so you can sit up, stretching your arms as you do. You stretch out your legs a bit and rub your eyes with your shirt, trying to wipe off your sleepiness so you can follow that smell. You nudge your husband as well, but he just makes a small grunt and turns to curl into the couch more. You suppose you can let him rest a little longer, and you head to the kitchen.

“Oh my _gods_ , what smells so good?” You’re greeted by the sight of Lucretia with her back turned to you, facing a pot with.. _something_ in it. You get closer to try and peek.  


“Good Afternoon, Lup. Did you enjoy your rest?” She puts whatever it was back in the oven, not letting you see.  


“Not as much as I’m going to enjoy whatever _that_ is, it smells fucking amazing.” You step close enough to put your arm around her waist. “What is it anyway?”  


She turns to face you, giving you a quick kiss before answering, “You’ll just have to find out, dear. Though, I could use your help with the potatoes while that finishes cooking. Are you awake enough to assist me?”

“I am absolutely awake enough to make this be ready faster, I’m _starving._ ” Your stomach accentuates that with a growl. With that, she hands you an electric mixer. She already laid out what seasonings she was going to add, so you stick to those. You follow how much she tells you to add, making sure to not mess with how she wants it done. You’re almost surprised at how good she is at cooking, considering you never see her actually do this. Almost, because you know how smart she is already, and you know she could nearly be a master chef just from a day of reading.  


Within a few minutes, you’re done mixing the potatoes and you’ve set them out of the way. “I’m gonna go wake up Barry so he isn’t completely sleepy at the dinner table, ‘kay?”  
  
“Sounds like a good idea, and thank you for helping me out. It’s a lot harder to cook than I thought it would be, but hopefully it turns out well!”   


You smile at her, “Lucy, sweet pea, I bet it’s going to taste absolutely _amazing_. You’re hella talented at everything you try, and I doubt that this is an exception. Especially when just the smell has me basically drooling on myself.”

“Oh goodness, thank you, Lup. Now, go wake up Barry so he doesn’t miss out on dinner” She’s blushing a bit at your compliment, it’s always been too easy to fluster her.   


You give her a nod and leave the kitchen, heading to wake Barry up again. Once you’re at the couch, you try shoving his shoulder gently to wake him up. He responds with a groan, turning his face to hide against the couch more. Since he’s being stubborn, you decide to be a bit less gentle. You sit on him.

You jump off before he can knock you off as he rolls over, now very much awake.

“Lup, honey, why. Why are you like this.” He sounds groggy, it’s expected.  


“Because I’m wonderful. Also, dinner is almost ready, and you weren’t waking up easy.” You sit next to him.  


“Oh, wow, is that what I smell? Shit yeah, that’s more than worth waking up for.” With that, he pushes himself off the couch, and pops his back before offering a hand. You take it and he helps you up, and he holds your hand as you walk to the kitchen. Lucretia doesn’t seem to notice you, and this time you see the food she has pulled out to cool.  


“Holy shit Luc, where did you find lamb?” You haven’t had that in _decades_ , if not longer.  


“Oh, Hey!” She seems caught off-guard. “I-it turns out a shop on the other side of town was selling some, so I figured it may be a nice surprise. Is that alright?” She’s nervous, you almost forgot she hadn’t cooked before this.  


“Babe, that is more than alright, i-”  


“It’s perfect!” Barry finishes for you. “ _Please_ tell me it’s ready, the smell is torture.”  


Lucretia laughs at that, “Yes, Barry, it’s ready. Lu sweetie, can you get out the plates?”  


You nod and grab the plates from the cupboard, setting them out on the center table. It’s a generally small table, perfect for the three of you. Once you’re done, you help Lucretia move the food to the center of the table. Before sitting down to eat, you and Barry share some kisses of appreciation with her. The rest of the meal goes well, sharing compliments and reminiscing over the time you all have spent together. You talk for hours, even after the food is gone, barely even noticing how long you spend lost in your love for each other.

So much has happened, but you know you’d do it all again to be here with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY attempted writing Lucretia in too, I've been very anxious about attempting to write more than two characters interacting.  
> Please feel free to comment and point out what you like/didn't like! I'm working hard on improving

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVISe7D-lp8  
> 


End file.
